


Time Soothes All Sorrows

by CoolerHope



Series: What is essential is invisible to the eye [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Dehumanization, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Human Experimentation, Humor, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:21:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27235651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoolerHope/pseuds/CoolerHope
Summary: It is the time you have wasted for your rose that makes your rose so important.(a series of drabbles and stories connected to the main story to get me to start writing again)1. Ardyn is a dirty bed hogger 2. Prompto is a world class criminal 3. Verstael records his findings
Relationships: Aera Mirus Fleuret/Ardyn Izunia
Series: What is essential is invisible to the eye [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1988527
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	1. [pre-story] Damned Adorable Husband

After months of constant travelling and sleeping on the cold hard ground, it felt like heaven being in her own bed again. All Aera wants to do for the remainder of her time at home is sleep in her warm, comfortable bed and laze around her room. Which is why when the sun glares directly through her window and wakes her from her deep slumber; she does not get out of bed. Instead, she rolls away from the bright light.

Or she tries to at least as the other occupant on her bed blocks her way. The act of being denied more sleep fills her with a throbbing annoyance. Her bed _should_ be big enough for the both of them and yet... Aera has heard of the term “blanket hogger” before but the man asleep next to her has taken it to the extreme (like he always does). The love of her life and, at this moment, bane of her existence, is an unapologetic bed hogger. And it’s not just because of his large size. It’s a well known Lucis Caelum habit. It is common knowledge for everybody that if you fall asleep near a Lucis Caelum, you will wake up with them glued to your side and taking up all of your space.

She always thought it was adorable… until it gets in the way of her own rest.

Aera sharply pokes Ardyn’s side multiple times trying to get him to move over. She only gets a few grunts of displeasure in reply. She loves this man, she really does. But if he does not move over and get out of her side of the bed, she will turn to violence. Plans of “accidentally” kneeing him in the kidney or groin begin to form in her head.

“You’re on my side” she says hotly (and pokes him a few more times for good measure).

Soft amber eyes open a sliver and look at her. She makes sure that he can see the displeasure shown on her face. For a second, Aera thinks she sees a shadow of a smirk on his face but before she could look closer (or poke him some more) he throws an arm around her and pulls her closer to him.

“Always am.” he whispers and falls back asleep.

_Damned adorable husband._

She lets out a huff and snuggles closer to his chest. The sound of his heartbeat and his warm embrace leads her gently back to a soft slumber.


	2. [Ch. 5] Assault, Robbery and Grand Theft Auto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompto may not be wanted by his biological father but he is wanted by the law.
> 
> A snippet of a Prompto POV from chapter 5

Prompto breaks off from Ardyn and runs towards the group of cars as the man makes his way towards the building. Ardyn has given him a mission and he is going to complete it. He wants to impress him. Especially since the man had been kind enough to give him the blanket to protect him from the cold. Prompto grips the fabric around him tighter. The cold was a bit bothersome but he enjoys how his breath turns white as he exhales.

The intense lights that surround the buildings brightly illuminates all the vehicles in sight. They all look different from each other. The boy stops running and inspects them.

There are five cars total and Prompto needs to choose the best one. The boy immediately disregards the small round one, not keen on spending time in a cramped car (and he doesn’t think Ardyn would fit in it.) That left four other cars to choose from.

He decides on the third one because it is a colour he has never seen before. That must mean it’s special.

Prompto walks up and holds his face to the window, holding his breath to not fog up the glass. Inside was a bit of a mess, with items thrown haphazardly throughout the interior but it will do. He tests the door and frowns when there is resistance. 

Locked.

Prompto groans.

_Why can’t things be easy for once?_

As if someone had been listening to him complain and took it as a challenge; Prompto hears rapidly approaching footsteps coming towards him. Malicious intent growing with each crunching footfall. Prompto turns around to see a rather angry man marching towards him.

“What the fuck are you doing to my-” the angry man begins to say while reaching out to grab the boy but as soon as he comes within reach, Prompto swiftly kicks him in the groin.

The man chokes on the rest of his words and falls to his knees in pain; making it easier for the boy to knock him unconscious.

_Well that happened really quickly._

Prompto looks down at the man lying unconscious on the ground for a few seconds before bending down to check his pockets. Maybe he has something to unlock the door. In one of his pockets, Prompto pulls out a thick brown folded thing filled with different plastic cards and paper. He empties its contents to the ground but finds nothing of use.

He checks the other pocket and finds a small black… thingy with buttons on it. Out of curiosity, he presses one of the buttons.

_Cha-chunk_

The sound of the car's lock disengaging catches Prompto’s attention. He tests the door and is delighted when it opens. 

_Yes!_

Prompto excitedly climbs into the front seat and begins trying to start the car.

The man lying unconscious on the ground is completely forgotten.


	3. [Ch. 2] Notes: Adagium part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some logs recorded by Verstael Besithia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW for dehumanization and some light human experimentation.

**Log 1**

_[Audio starts]_

After months of searching, I have finally found it. The unkillable daemon. The bane of Lucis itself. Adagium. 

_[Clears throat.]_

It was too easy taking it from its cage. I had thought that the Lucians would be more careful with guarding their enemy but it looks like the fools put too much faith in the _gods_ to watch over it themselves.

I was, however, surprised to see that Adagium is in the form of a human male. But it’s appearance fascinates me. Red hair and golden eyes… Just like the mages of Solheim described in the tales of yore. The mages that put fear into the hearts of the Astrals. Is Adagium a relic from Solheim? Or is it something else?

_[papers shuffling]_

I find it odd that there is almost nothing about it written in history. I have found more information about Ifrit than this being. Every bit of information about it has been deliberately erased… as if someone did not want it to be found.

Ha! Well, I have found the unfindable myself.

What good fortune it is for it to have fallen into my possession.

**Log 2**

_[Audio starts]_

I have decided to host Adagium in one of my private research facilities in the mountains. There, I can look into its immortal nature in peace. It will be nice to not have those idiots who whine about ethics and morality breathing down my neck. 

One must sacrifice these such things in order to fully utilize true power. And Adagium is quite the powerful creature.

It's power level is comparable to even the Infernian itself.

_[keyboard clicking]_

If I can determine what makes it immortal, I can possibly find a way to attain it for myself. The gift of immortality… If I were to gain it, I could make sure that the Empire is ever evolving. Niflheim could even surpass Solheim with my help.

_[unintelligible muttering]_

Once the room is complete, I’ll be able to spend more time deciphering it. The space I have it in now is not up to par with what I want. Adagium tends to break its restraints with its thrashing.

_[audible sigh]_

I suppose in the meantime, I should look into its connections with the daemons.

**Log 3**

_[Audio starts]_

Haha!

I knew looking into Adagium's connections with the daemons would be worthwhile. 

The daemons flock to it as if it is their queen bee. In fact, by being around it, the daemons grow stronger and seem to regenerate.

I placed an imp into a UV cage and it dissolved within five minutes instead of three. There must be something about the miasma Adagium produces that causes the daemons to grow stronger.

With this it will become much easier to power the Magitek Cores.

Now all I have to do is find a daemon with better quality miasma to start the process.

**Log 4**

_[Audio starts]_

_[Muffled screaming and thrashing]_

Adagium's regeneration fascinates me as much as it agitates me. Because of it, I cannot collect as many samples as I wish.

If I amputate a limb, the dismembered limb immediately dissolves into miasma and regenerates back on the body. If I try to perform a vivisection, Adagium regenerates far too quickly for me to gather any useful data. Even with strong UV lights constantly destroying its skin.

_[Angry muttering]_

The only thing I can collect at the moment is hair and blood, and even then it will dissolve into miasma after five weeks. It seems as if its body always returns to the same state.

Adagium is proving to be very annoying.


End file.
